Project teams routinely hold group meetings to discuss the projects they are working on. During these group meetings the meeting attendees may discuss the status of tasks associated with a given project, they may assign and prioritize the tasks, and they may make decisions on the project, among other things. These group meetings are often very collaborative and interactive. Additionally, these group meetings can involve frequent information sharing between two or more of the meeting attendees. These group meetings can also involve “on-the-fly” information manipulation and/or annotation by a given meeting attendee, where the manipulation/annotation is intended to be publically viewable by the other meeting attendees. Due to ongoing technology advances in areas such as portable personal computing devices, mobile computing applications, data communication, and computer networking, the meeting attendees will often each bring one or more portable personal computing devices to these group meetings.